


Yeah, I Said It

by xTheCherryx



Series: Stripper [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheCherryx/pseuds/xTheCherryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ace wanted to do and what he could do were two entirely different things-or so he thought. Until he said the words, voicing both their desires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I Said It

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from the angsty AceSabo thing I'm writing and ended up writing smut... Well, yeah... It happens I guess. And when I listened to that song by Rihanna somehow stripper!AU came to mind. ^.^" But I'm sure you can still find some plot if you look closely. This is AceSabo/SaboAce by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Titel and quote from "Yeah, I Said It" by Rihanna.

**Yeah, I Said It…**

**" I think I kinda like you up against the wall, we don’t need a title.  
Yeah, I said it. Yeah, I said it…" **

Grey eyes watched hungrily, following the slow sensual sway of hips and shoulders, roaming over a half naked body. A neck arched in perfection, offering everything there was to give. Long-fingered, strong hands reached up into the air above, stretching all the way to the tips, curling around a silvery gleaming pole. A twirl around it, tensed up muscles rippled, fair skin sliding over the smooth metal without resistance, every fluid movement part of a minutely planned and perfectly memorised choreography.

Clothes were already scattered around on the small stage where a naked leg was now stretching up along the pole, curling around it while the rest of the body seemed to float in midair without much effort. Blue, half-lidded eyes glanced over to the other side of the room and teasing hands roamed over a bare chest, feigning an invitation where in reality there was none. Or was there?

Sabo slid down the pole again, his lips slightly parted and the look on his face was so wanton and seductive it should’ve been deemed illegal.

Ace licked his lips with a flick of his tongue. His mouth had gone dry simply by watching the body before him bend and sway to the low drone of a slow bass. Sabo spread his legs once he had reached the base of the pole, his hands sliding along his thighs and Ace’s breath caught in his throat. Then he let himself fall forward, now on hands and knees, and his sea blue eyes captured Ace with their intense stare, beckoning him over when he knew he had to remain seated.

Time had stopped the moment their eyes had met and Ace had become a captive of his own desires.

Who would’ve thought he, of all people, would fall prey to a another person's charms—and a stripper at that.

Sabo crawled forward on hands and knees, his gaze never went astray, holding Ace’s and a subtle yearning burned deep down in his gleaming sapphire eyes. He got off the stage gracefully by sitting down, drawing his legs up to his chest and dragging his naked feet along the surface and then putting them down on the floor. Rising slowly, his fingers trailed along the valley dividing his toned abs, across his chest, along his neck, into his hair and when he closed his eyes in silent pleasure a barely audible sigh left his full lips.

Ace’s hands tightened around the armrests of his cushioned chair, his toes curling inside his shining black dress shoes.

Sabo took forever to walk up to him, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, showing off his perfect body clad in nothing but tight, short briefs which revealed more than they hid.

When he finally stood before Ace the hint of a triumphant smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, lighting up his eyes.

Ace was his favourite costumer. He wasn’t one of those old, groping men; always wearing a suit whenever he came to the club, nicely groomed and exuding the pleasant scent of an expensive cologne—one Sabo would’ve recognised anywhere by now. The pristine white dress shirts he usually wore clung perfectly to his body, hinting at the well-developed muscles lying underneath and his suit jacket fit him so immaculately, Sabo was sure it was tailor-made.

Ace came and paid to watch him undress, followed by half-naked dancing to sensual rhythms, but at the same time Sabo watched him, too, undressing him with his yearning stares, wondering what that firm looking chest would feel like beneath his fingertips, daydreaming about what sounds he could coax form those very kissable looking lips if he sucked at his neck or let his tongue swirl around one of his nipples or…

Sabo bit his lip, interrupting another daydream and it was a good thing it fit the situation perfectly, blending in nicely with the seductive look on his face. He took another step forward, standing between Ace’s legs now, looking down on him, his head cocked to the side, eyes still half-lidded and lips slightly apart.

Ace’s fingers itched to touch Sabo, yearned to feel his smooth skin underneath his palms, wanted to grab him and pull him close, so he could press his mouth to Sabo’s and claim him—even if it was just for a moment. That was how infatuated he was.

How might those soft looking blond locks feel curled around his fingers? Would his body jerk involuntarily if Ace teased his tender spots with his tongue? Become pliant under his touch?

Sabo leaned forward, the proximity of his presence pulling Ace from his thoughts. His hands were already on Ace’s thighs, close to Ace’s hips and he marvelled at the softness of the dress pants’ fabric. He leaned in further, so close their lips almost touched, their minty breaths mingling with every slow exhale, gazes still locked since they were both unable to tear themselves away from what was on display before them. Their mutual attraction was undeniable.

Ace’s eyes briefly flicked down to Sabo’s lips, a hair’s breadth from his own and the promise to adhere to the rules of the club and not touch in any way, unless the stripper had given his consent, had suddenly become harder to keep.

He was longing for his hands to cup Sabo’s cheeks, to overcome that last bit of space left between them, taste his sweet lips and push past them, claiming his mouth and he was fairly sure Sabo wouldn’t even have protested or pulled away. On the contrary, if the expression prevailing in his sea blue eyes was anything to go by, he wanted it just as much as Ace but Ace wasn’t willing to make an exception. He respected the boundaries set up to protect the men working here, even though most clients didn’t.

Funny enough, he usually was the last person to obey regulations, always eager to live up to the mysterious bad boy image he had in the real world, outside this club, which was easy since he was both rich-kid and playboy and all the talk in the underworld right now.

He was also a fickle lover. One night there and gone the next, never leaving his heart behind because all of his time was already dedicated to his family, so there simply was no more room for a special person in his life. Not to mention that he couldn’t afford to be blackmailed or have someone talk about what he did while the company’s daytime activities were resting.

Seeing Sabo, however, perfectly fit into his busy schedule; thirty minutes after work, three times a week. It had become the perfect way to relax after a hectic day, withdrawing from the outside world completely for a short, blissful moment. No words, no talk, no one to pry into his personal affairs. No one to snoop around.

Until, one day, it had dawned on him that he wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from his blond stripper anymore and bothersome dreams—of Sabo spread out underneath him, hair tousled, his gorgeous face tinted a glorious, soft pink by the pleasure Ace made him feel and he could even hear him cry out his name—had started to arise.

Had seeing Sabo become an addiction?

But before Ace could give in to his needs to join their mouths Sabo pulled back, dragging his hands back with him agonisingly slow, along strong thighs, blunt nails scraping over the soft, woollen fabric of the dress pants, sending tingling shocks of pleasure to Ace’s groin as well as a shiver up his spine. His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes when Sabo kept looking at him, unable to return the intense, burning gaze.

“Watch me!” came the instant, huskily whispered command and Ace groaned inwardly.

He opened his eyes just a little and breathed in sharply when Sabo got down to sit between his legs only to get back up again in one fluid motion, rolling his hips so provocatively Ace wasn’t able to form a coherent thought any longer, the view he was offered a visual overload. Sabo repeated the motion before he got back down to sit between Ace’s spread legs again. He let his hands slide up strong thighs once more until they almost touched…

“What do I have to do to take you home with me?” Ace asked, voice hoarse and strained.

Sabo’s left eyebrow shot up, his expression suddenly not looking very seductively anymore.

“This is a strip club,” he simply stated, but there was still a hint of the earlier craving burn gleaming in his sea blue eyes as he kept looking at Ace; expectantly?

Ace covered his face with his hand, clearly embarrassed by his slip, ashamed he had actually voiced his thoughts aloud. Had he assumed too much? Dragging his hand through his raven hair his eyes darted to the side, avoiding Sabo’s, his lips a thin, taut line, giving away how uneasy he felt.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry!” he quickly apologised, yet, at the same time, overly aware of Sabo’s hands still resting on his thighs. “Fuck, I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s just…” His words trailed off and he turned his head, now looking at the tumbler on the small side table still containing some of the Scotch he had ordered earlier while he’d been waiting for Sabo to show up at the private room.

“It’s just?” Sabo repeated his words and Ace felt the weight of his stare on him, crushing him with its intensity.

His head jerked back and he looked at Sabo again, took him in. The calculating, expectant stare he gave Ace not entirely matching the reprimanding sound of what he had said earlier. Was he playing with Ace? Because it almost seemed as if Sabo was waiting for a certain answer…

“What do you want from me?”

Ace’s words sounded harsher than he had intended, but withholding and suppressing his desires had exhausted all of his patience and willpower. He knew Sabo’s ‘services' went only as far as undressing for money and he was sorry if his words had insulted him in any way by implying they could take things further than that, but Ace wasn’t used to keep quiet about what or who he wanted and right now all he wanted was Sabo, and very much so.

Sabo got up, hands leaving Ace’s thighs and the spots where they had touched felt oddly cold without their pleasant warmth and soft pressure. The look both of them were giving the other was challenging and provoked a silent stare-down, a struggle without physical contact, inviting the other to dare take the first step on this slippery path because they both seemed undecided where their next words could take them; heaven, as in each other’s arms, or hell, as in injuring someone else’s pride up to the point where they never wanted to see each other again.

A situation such as this was entirely unfamiliar to Ace. He wasn’t used to being challenged since there weren’t many people who did—especially not strangers. Luffy defied and challenged him, as did Marco and his other brothers, and Trafalgar Law whenever Ace had been stupid enough again to require his medical services after having gotten himself into trouble. But these people were all friends—family even—someone he trusted, so his honour was never at stake.

Sabo, though…

“Well, that is actually something I’d like to ask you,” Sabo retorted, pride sparkling in his blue eyes even though he stood before Ace in nothing but tight briefs, his posture upright, shoulders drawn back, chin lifted slightly.

The man was proud and the realisation didn’t help to quell Ace’s desires at all. On the contrary, he craved him even more now.

Ace didn’t speak, however, only stared at Sabo, undecided whether to be honest and say what he wanted or keep quiet so as not to risk insulting him for the second time tonight.

Sabo turned around with a huff which sounded suspiciously like he was offended even though Ace hadn’t said a word at all. He was on the point of walking away and leaving the room when he stopped short, his back on Ace and his cold voice cutting through the thick silence reigning over the room.

“This one’s on the house,” he said before resuming to leave.

That was when Ace’s brain short-circuited because next thing he knew he grabbed Sabo by both arms and spun him around, his blue eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh no, you’re not gonna leave me like that!” Ace growled, sounding almost threatening, though his intentions were anything but hurtful.

He pushed Sabo against the wall, one hand on the back of his neck, the other pinning one arm above his head as he pressed their bodies and mouthes together. Ace’s lips were rough and demanding but Sabo didn’t hesitate for even a second, parting his own willingly, both offering everything they had to give, bold tongues impatiently tasting the unfamiliar sweetness of a first kiss, twirling around each other, eagerly discovering unknown territory.

Sabo’s hands slid up Ace’s neck and buried themselves in his charcoal waves, tugging at them reflexively whenever the daring tip of Ace’s tongue brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

When they finally pulled away again, their breathing’s pace much quicker than before and their lips swollen and tender, coloured a deep red by the increased flow of blood, Sabo chuckled softly, triumphantly.

“I didn’t take you for a coward. Seems like I’ve been right,” Sabo stated, obviously satisfied and also a bit pleased with himself, a smug grin giving his features a roguish look.

“And you’re a tease!” Ace retorted, relieved his daring move hadn’t been rewarded with a fist to the face.

“That’s how you make money in this business,” Sabo informed him, tilting his head to the side.

“So you’re doing this,” Ace pointed back and forth between the two of them, “for the money as well?” he asked, not sure how he’d feel if Sabo’s answer was a yes.

“No. This is pure self-indulgence.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? You indulging me?” Now it was Ace’s turn to tease but to his disappointment, Sabo didn’t pick up on it.

“That depends…”

“On?”

“What your plans are for the rest of the night…”

“Well, what are your plans?”

Sabo laughed at that, sounding honestly amused.

“How long are you willing to wait for me?” he asked and regarded Ace with another of his calculating, expectant looks.

“You’ll make me wait?”

“Why, of course!”

“You’re a teasing little shit, you know that!? How long do I have to wait?” Ace wanted to know, leaning in a bit more until his mouth was next to Sabo’s ear, hot breath fanning out, tickling his skin. He caressed the shell with his lower lip, softly scraping his teeth over it and smiled contently when he felt Sabo shiver.

“Until my shift’s over,” Sabo breathed out, the back of his head now resting against the wall, his eyes closed, revelling in the featherlight touch.

“You want me to wait until you’re done taking off your clothes for other men?”

“Naturally, because A, it’s my job and B, if I’d leave with you right now everybody else could easily guess why and they’d all give me a hard time during my next shift because they’d all be thinking they could get some as well now.”

“Ah, yes, your reputation is at stake, I’m sorry, I forgot!” Ace mocked, sucking at Sabo’s neck, just below his ear.

“Fuck you!” Sabo hissed back, pushing against Ace’s chest in an attempt to free himself, but without much success because a part of him knew Ace hadn’t meant any harm and was only paying him back for what he’d said to him earlier on, so his efforts were only half-hearted.

Ace, on the other hand, tried to keep him pinned to the wall with all his might, pressing them close together.

“I’d much rather fuck you...” he whispered because it was the truth and also because Sabo’s words had all but screamed for a lewd reply, rolling his hips forward for emphasis.

A low, soft moan escaped Sabo’s lips and his whole body loosened up in Ace’s arms, the only thing keeping him on his feet the wall in his back and Ace’s firm body.

“You gotta take me to your place, though,” Sabo finally whispered after a while, straightening again and Ace stepped away to give him some space, but not before letting his fingers trail along Sabo’s jaw and dragging the pad of his thumb over Sabo’s full lower lip.

“I’d take you anywhere right now,” he replied in the same hushed tone and Sabo smirked at him, but walked around Ace nonetheless.

“There aren’t many costumers here tonight. I’ll finish my rounds and then we can leave. Why don’t you take a seat at the bar so long? Drinks on me,” Sabo offered, already on his way to the door again.

“That’s quite some statement. You sure about it?” Ace asked, reaching for his tumbler and downing the rest of his Scotch in one go.

Sabo turned not even a meter from the door, hand already hovering above the handle.

“It’s either this,” he motioned up and down his naked upper body, “or getting drunk,” he clarified, shrugging.

It was Ace’s turn to laugh.

“Soda it is then,” he chuckled. “But honestly, do you think I’m dumb?” He put one hand in his pocket, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

Sabo only blew him a kiss and vanished through the door.

\+ + +

When Sabo had finally been able to retreat to the backstage area to exchange his tight briefs for a pair of boxers and his loosely fitting, ripped and faded blue jeans, he sighed in relief. He combed his mussed hair, briefly checking his still half-naked form in a mirror’s reflection.

In here, the scars—winding their way down from his shoulder, across the left side of his back and chest and even sneaking past his waistline, covering his thigh down to his knee—were mercilessly exposed. The dim, faint light of the club usually covered them up conveniently and it wasn’t like they were clearly visible anyway since the scar tissue was almost of the same tone as the rest of his skin and in all the years he’d been working here now, he’d only had a handful of customers who had given him a hard time about it. The rest was usually more preoccupied with leering at him and trying to get their hands on him somehow, even though they were all well aware of the clubs strict no-touching policy.

But Ace had seen him up close, he had to be blind if he hadn’t noticed them by now. Still, Sabo was awkwardly aware of them all of a sudden.

He quickly slipped on a grey shirt and a navy blue hoodie, nothing special, changing from stripper to your next door neighbour within a few seconds and reached for his backpack, checking for his phone and wallet before leaving the dressing room. On his way to the club’s exit he waved at a few of his co-workers hanging out in the backstage area; there were still a few customers left but his shift had ended so he was free to go.

He had to pass the bar on his way out, but noticed right away that none of the seats were occupied by a familiar figure in a black suit. Had Ace left without him?

“He’s waiting outside,” Koala interrupted his thoughts with her cheerful voice, smiling warmly.

Apparently, she had seen his questioning look and put two and two together because Ace usually left the club right after his thirty minutes were over. It was no secret that the handsome guy in the suit had a thing for Sabo since Ace only ever asked for him, and Koala was also the kind of person who seemed to easily picked up on these vibes, but Sabo always tried to keep a low profile when he was meeting up with a customer after hours; not that it happened often. The guys coming here normally weren’t his type.

As long as it was only Koala who had noticed, though, it was fine.

“Thanks, Koala! See you tomorrow?”

“Yep, enjoy the rest of your night!” She winked at him before handing a customer his drink and Sabo shook his head, smiling, while walking out of the club.

A gentle breeze greeted him, caressing his face with a summer night’s warm air and he spotted the familiar figure he’d been looking for earlier leaning against a sleek looking sports car, the screen of a smartphone softly illuminating Ace’s features, guiding Sabo like a beacon in the night.

“Of course you’re driving a 911,” Sabo remarked when he stood before Ace who apparently hadn’t heard him approach and looked up in surprise, recovering quickly, though, when he realised it was just the man he’d been waiting for.

Ace laughed and stepped away from the car which Sabo had begun inspecting, humming appreciatively while walking around it, peering inside through the slightly tinted windows. At first, he’d thought it was just of an ordinary black, but now that he stood next to it he was able to make out the metallic mahogany colour even in the dim light of the street lamps surrounding the parking lot. He let his fingers glide over the smooth, bended surface of the bodywork, following the streamlined curves until he was standing before Ace again.

“What makes you say that?” Ace asked, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“It fits the suit,” Sabo smiled back, his hand reaching out to straighten Ace’s tie to sit perfectly.

Ace snorted, clearly amused, having no intention at all to contradict Sabo’s statement, instead he captured Sabo’s hand and brought it up to his lips, the touch of his mouth on the callused palm and the wanton gleam in his grey eyes a highly arousing combination.

“Your attire, on the other hand, doesn’t fit your occupation at all,” Ace whispered.

Sabo let his eyes widen in mock surprise, blinking confusedly.

“Really!?” he asked, looking down at himself and plucking at his navy blue sweater with his free hand before lifting his gaze again, “So you don’t like it?”

Ace pulled him closer, entangling their fingers, their lips almost touching.

“I like it just fine. You won’t be wearing clothes for long anyway.” His smile was shameless, betraying his true intentions, not that he’d ever hidden them, though.

Sabo was the one to cross the small distance left between them and press their mouths together, capturing Ace’s lower lip with his teeth before flicking his tongue over it.

When he pulled away again he said, “I’m glad we’re on the same page then. Shall we leave?”

Ace looked at him for another moment before taking a step back and reaching for the handle, opening the door to the passenger side for him.

“Thanks,” Sabo muttered and got in.

The time it took Ace to close the door again and walk around to the driver’s side of the car Sabo used to marvel at the bordeaux-red and black interior. He snuggled into the soft leather sport seat and leaned back his head, closing his eyes appreciatively as he started to feel his body relax little by little—his working day was definitely over now.

The inside of the 911 smelled lightly of Ace’s cologne, the distinct, citrusy fragrance of bergamot and lemon combined with a more earthy note. Oddly enough it had a soothing effect on Sabo, yet he still felt heat building up inside him, most likely because of what his brain associated with the tantalising aroma.

“What are you thinking?” Ace’s voice disrupted his thoughts. Sabo hadn’t even noticed he’d entered the car and shut the door on his side.

Ace pressed the button for the ignition and the low growl of the six-cylinder engine roaring to life made the hairs on Sabo’s arms stand on end. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Ace who looked right back.

“Just that you smell good.”

The hungry burning in Sabo’s blue orbs had returned, Ace noticed, and he licked his lips, eager to get to his apartment.

“Thanks, I guess,” he said and leaned over the centre console. Sabo watched him, a challenging, a bit defiant glint in his eyes, but tilted his head to meet Ace’s lips half-way, nonetheless.

Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips parted and Ace’s tongue slowly sneaked inside Sabo’s mouth, winding around its eagerly awaiting counterpart.

“Let’s take this to your place…” Sabo suggested once they had separated again, voice nothing more but a strained breath, the heat pooling in his groin a searing one by now, threatening to rush through his veins and burn him when he became aware of the dark, hungry look in Ace’s grey eyes; the open, unashamed stare he was met with leaving no room for wrong assumptions.

A pleasant shiver made his skin prickle with excitement and he felt his pulse quicken in response.

\+ + +

The moment Sabo got out of the car and closed the door behind him, Ace was upon him again, pressing him against the cool surface of the bodywork and his hands tangled in Sabo’s blond locks.

They had driven to Ace’s apartment building in silence, Sabo, lost in his own thoughts, gazing out the window, watching the blur of the city’s night lights as they rushed past, the steady roar of the 911’s engine providing some calming background noise. However, the crackling tension between them had been building up more and more with every passing minute spent in such close proximity without being able to give in to their desires until the need to touch and feel had become almost unbearable.

So when Sabo had stepped out of the mahogany coloured sports car, only to find Ace’s lips were somehow already on his, he hadn’t protested in the slightest—on the contrary. His hand had let go of the straps of his backpack and he had wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck, their bodies melting together in a desperate attempt to get as close as humanly possible.

Ragged breathing left their lips when they pulled apart and Ace didn’t hesitate in pressing his mouth to Sabo’s neck, kissing the sensitive spot below his ear, sucking a bruise into the pale, soft skin right above where Sabo’s pulse fluttered through his veins.

Sabo rolled his hips forward, grinding against Ace to express his needs. Ace gasped and he smiled wickedly.

“Let’s go!”

Sabo’s hand was taken and he was pulled along, now quickly crossing the underground parking, heading to where the lift was located on the other side. They stepped inside and the doors slid shut behind them. Ace pressed the right number—the one on the upper end of the long row, Sabo noticed—and resumed kissing him, barely stopping to breathe until they’d reached the highest level, both almost out of breath and not paying it any mind at all.

The doors slid open again, revealing a spacious penthouse on top of one of the highest buildings outside the business district of the city, a marble hallway leading all the way to a spotless glass façade offering a splendid view of the nightly skyline.

Sabo froze, blue eyes wide, amazed.

“You like it?” Ace asked in passing, walking down the hall.

“Who wouldn’t like that kind of view? Seriously, I knew you were loaded, but this is insane.”

Sabo willed himself out of his daze and followed Ace, though unable to tear his eyes away from the town’s glittering lights.

“To be honest, I only get to stay here because I’m the one who’s home the most. My other brothers are away on business a lot and the one who’s the second in command, after the old man, stays at the main building in the CBD. It’d be a waste if no one ever was around to appreciate the view, wouldn’t it?”

Ace had put his hands into his pockets, looking out on the city, as if he was its secret king, a fond smile spreading across his freckled face. Sabo came to stand next to him, their arms brushing together lightly.

“Who’s your old man?” he asked.

“Ever heard of Edward Newgate?”

“What!?” Sabo cried out disbelievingly. “No, you’re kidding, right?”

Ace turned and looked at him blankly.

“Why would I?” he asked.

Sabo blinked, opening and closing his mouth, as if to say something, but no sound came out. He continued to gape at Ace for a few more moments before he shook his head and turned away again.

“Never mind,” he said.

Whitebeard Corp. was huge and its owner—Edward Newgate—was known for his vast family, though none of his children were actually related to him by blood. Some of them were well known around town, the country and the rest of the world, but there were also enough rumours about the company’s involvement on the black market, so, naturally, some of his sons and daughters preferred to keep their identities hidden. Though lately, gossip about one particular son had increased—one who had remained hidden so far and was now, according to the rumours, taking the underworld by storm, extending his old man’s influence to the point where police and politicians alike became anxious. His name and face were still a mystery, however.

But Sabo decided it was none of his business, he hadn’t come here to pry into Ace and his family, so he let his eyes wander around the spacious room instead.

The living area and the kitchen were combined into one lofty room. The kitchen was located in the back, so the dining table and a sofa with matching chairs and a coffee table in the middle were able to make good use of all the space left just behind the glass façade. Sabo spotted a more narrow, dark hall leading away from the living area, probably to a couple of bed- and bathrooms and a study most likely.

“Would you mind if I took a shower?” he asked.

He felt more than he heard or saw Ace move next to him, stepping up close, the warmth his body emitted seeping into Sabo’s limbs.

“That depends… Would you mind if I joined you?” Ace breathed suggestively, making Sabo’s nerve ends tingle in anticipation.

“Not in the least,” came his quick reply.

Ace spun him around, kissing him briefly but deeply, nonetheless.

“I’ve watched you undress so many times and now I finally get to do it myself,” Ace admitted, an excited edge to his voice, hands sneaking below the hem of Sabo’s hoodie as well as his grey shirt, his fingertips exploring the unfamiliar territory.

“And I’ve been wanting to undress you the first time I took off my clothes for you,” Sabo confessed, slipping his own hands underneath Ace’s suit jacket, pushing it back and over his shoulders, so Ace had to withdraw his hands again which he only did after a bit of protest.

The black jacket fluttered to the ground with a rustle, pooling around Ace’s feet. Sabo let his hands trail down Ace’s arms, appreciating their firmness and at the same time wondering how defined they were. He was about to find out and a shudder of anticipation ran through him at the prospect.

Tugging at the shirt and pulling it out of Ace’s suit pants, Sabo turned his attention to the tiny, pearly buttons, unfastening one after the other at his own leisure, unhurried and teasingly, their gazes locked the whole time.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Ace concluded when there was just one button left and Sabo stuck his tongue out in response.

“What are you gonna do about it?” he asked provocatively, now unbuttoning the second cufflink.

His fingers slipped below the soft broadcloth and for the first time he was able to touch Ace’s naked skin. He wasn’t in a hurry now that he had made it this far, admiring the soft ripple of muscle as his hands trailed up and down Ace’s abs. His skin tone was a touch darker than Sabo’s, harmonising perfectly with his jet black hair and his anthracite eyes.

Sabo gasped when he felt hands on his own body again, having been too absorbed in admiring what he’d been lusting after for so long. The foreign fingers touched him eagerly and a smile tugged at his lips. He withdrew his own hands and grabbing the hem of his hoodie pulled it over his head in one swift movement, heedlessly tossing it aside.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” he said, retreating a bit in the direction of the dark hall he had spotted earlier and where he thought a bathroom could be located. Ace followed. One step and then another.

A small surprised cry cut through the silence of the room when Ace’s arm shot out without warning—the second time tonight. He grabbed Sabo’s shoulder tightly, but without hurting him, and whirled him around, pushing him down on the sofa beside them. Within a heartbeat Ace was on top of him, trapping him between his legs and arms, kissing him fervently. Sabo squirmed but still returned the kiss with the same ferocity and after another moment or two, his arms had found their way around Ace’s neck again to pull him closer and closer; they’d never be close enough.

Ace suddenly jerked back, a half-suppressed moan falling from his lips, panting, but Sabo held him in place, enjoying how much Ace was at his mercy right now, with his thigh pressing upwards and against the gradually hardening bulge in the black dress pants.

“You’re a few years too late if you think you can trap me like that,” Sabo whispered into Ace’s ear who had lowered his head to rest it on Sabo’s shoulder, his fingers flexing around Sabo’s arms in response to the friction between his legs. “Now let me take off that shirt.”

Ace’s dress shirt ended up next to the suit jacket on the floor and Sabo’s hands eagerly roamed all over his firm chest, his broad back, mapping out every centimetre of unknown territory. His fingers trailed over the prominent cords of muscle running along Ace’s shoulder blades then down his spine and the small of his back.

He tilted his head up to move his lips leisurely against Ace’s again, playfully tugging at the lower one with his teeth, tasting him with his tongue.

His own shirt was gone before he knew it, hastily pulled over his head and Ace bend down, kissing his neck, sucking at it, leaving a burning trail all the way down to his collar bone and beyond it. The tip of his tongue teased Sabo's nipple and the scraping of nails on the couch’s cover paired with soft moaning filled his ears when Sabo’s upper body bent into a perfect arch, pushing into the stimulating, hot touch.

Ace’s hand rested on Sabo’s left hip, holding him tight, his thumb drawing circles next to the hip bone where Sabo had one of his tender spots and eventually it traveled further down, sneaking past Sabo’s waistline, below his jeans, touching coarse hair.

The grip in Ace’s hair tightened the moment his finger had touched that so far unseen part of Sabo’s body, but he wanted more than to simply touch it without seeing it…

Ace pulled his hand back and deft fingers swiftly undid the button of Sabo’s jeans and pulled down the zipper, deliberately palming the steadily growing bulge.

“Just take’m off already!” came the hushed order—or was it a plea?—from further above and Ace smiled against heated skin, kissing his way down to where his hand was.

“So you can take a shower?” Ace asked innocently.

Sabo didn’t reply right away and Ace had almost reached his left hip bone with his mouth, now swirling the tip of his tongue across the soft flesh, coaxing the sweet sound of a not entirely suppressed moan from Sabo’s mouth.

“Yeah…yeah of course to take a shower! What were you thinking?” Sabo huffed.

“The same of course,” Ace replied and got up. Sabo watched him, enjoying the still eager and hungry look he was given, the burning in those steel grey eyes.

He kept watching Ace even while slowly taking off his pants himself, moving them centimetre by centimetre down his toned thighs, Ace’s stare following suit, not straying from its set path. With a last push he slipped them over his feet, taking off his socks at the same time and was now lying on the couch clad in nothing but his boxer shorts. This was nothing new, though. It was Ace he had never seen naked before and it was about time he did.

Sabo rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, resting his head on his hand and gave Ace an appraising look from head to toe. He was a nicely carved silhouette in front of the nightly skyline of their hometown softly illuminating his angular figure, the shadows on his front giving him a mysterious air.

“Take off your pants,” Sabo commanded and Ace complied without even the slightest form of protest. It seemed they had left their real world positions down in the basement parking together with the car and were now above it all—above the ground, above the rules of real life. It was just the two of them, soon clad in nothing but sheer desire for each other.

But Ace still took his sweet time unbuckling his belt, pulling it out in one swift motion, a clap at the end, once he was done, however, and Sabo smiled. He would've made a splendid co-worker. Then he unbuttoned his dress pants and they smoothly slid down his legs. He stepped out of them and looked at Sabo expectantly.

“Take off everything…” Sabo whispered, returning Ace’s gaze with the same intensity and only letting it wander down his naked chest and along the trail of corse jet black hair when he knew the briefs were gone, too.

The moment Ace had sat down and leaned back into the cushioned burgundy chair back at the club for the first time, the buttons of his suit jacket open and his eyes focusing on Sabo like there was nothing in this world he’d rather look at, Sabo had wanted Ace to strip for him as well until there was no piece of clothing left, nothing to hide that glorious body behind. The time had finally come and he hadn’t been disappointed at all.

“C’mere,” Ace’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked back at him, unhurriedly standing up from the sofa and crossing the distance between them with two small steps.

Hardly had he stopped in front of Ace when he was spun around, back pressed against Ace’s firm chest and his ass against a growing erection. He hummed in pleasure and gasped when a hand wandered down his abs and suddenly vanished inside his boxer shorts, palming his own hardening shaft. Ace bit down on Sabo’s shoulder and Sabo’s fingers scratched along Ace’s thigh on their desperate search for something to hold on to.

The touch on his erection was gone as quickly as it had come, though, and Ace pulled down his boxers, leaving Sabo with a tingling sensation and heat surging through his veins, burning him from the inside. He was all too aware of their nakedness now.

Ace nuzzled his ear and buried his nose in his blond locks when he had stood up again.

“Let’s take a shower,” he breathed into Sabo’s ear, one arm tightly wrapped around his chest—possessive and protectively somehow. The response he got was some uttered incomprehensible noise that sounded like some sort of agreement, so Ace briefly kissed the spot below Sabo’s ear and pulled him along.

The door to the bathroom was indeed on that dark hall Sabo had spotted earlier and when Ace entered the room and the lights switched on, its spacious space was flooded with mellow brightness. Anthracite marble tiles made up the flooring, warm to the touch of bare feet, heated, and the rest of the walls were painted a nicely fitting creamy colour while the washbasin and the jacuzzi bathtub were made of white marble. The shower stall was framed by two spotless glass walls on two sides and a bathroom wall in the back, open to the front and looked so appealing Sabo knew he was only going to get out of it again because of the sweet promise that was Ace.

Ace turned on the faucet by pressing some button and a soft, warm spray of water rained down on them. Sabo hummed in pleasure when the water touched his hair and skin, rolling down the curves of his body. He was only granted a few seconds to enjoy it, though, because Ace pushed him back against the wall, hands on his hips and demandingly capturing his lips.

Sabo’s response consisted of his two hands wandering down the small of Ace’s back, down to his ass, squeezing his firm cheeks and forcing him closer until, finally, their hot and now wet skins made contact. They both gasped at the unfamiliar touch, briefly breaking their kiss and Ace wined softly, grinding his hip further against Sabo’s, causing small electric shocks to tingle up their spines.

“When I said I wanted to take a shower that was not exactly what I had in mind…” Sabo laughed and let his arms be guided away from Ace’s more than nice ass to be pinned against the wall above his head. Their fingers entangled automatically and another slow and deep kiss followed.

“Just why don’t I believe that?” Ace murmured against Sabo’s neck once they had broken the kiss again, rolling his hips and eliciting a low rumble from Sabo’s throat.

“I honestly just wanted to take a quick shower, only when you mentioned you’d join me something else might’ve crossed my mind as well.”

“Something else…” Ace repeated absentmindedly, hot breath mingling with the warm droplets of water on Sabo’s skin.

“I still wanna take a shower, though,” Sabo stated and pushed Ace away a little, reaching for a bottle of shower gel.

The moment it started foaming up between his fingers the whole stall was filled with Ace’s scent, a heavy arousing aroma further clouding Sabo’s thoughts. He made a drawn out noise of appreciation.

“This smells of you. I like it,” he murmured and started distributing the foam all across his body, revelling in the fragrance and the fact that he finally got to wash himself after being touched by so many unknown hands today. Showering also felt as if the many stares he had received during the course of the night were washed down the drain and as if he emerged from it a new man, pure again and the first thing to be touching his clean body would be Ace’s hands, his lips. The thought made Sabo bite his own lower lip in anticipation.

When Ace hadn’t said anything for a while, though, he wiped the soap from his eyes and opened them. Ace still stood where he remembered, right before him, but his eyes eagerly followed Sabo’s hands to every part of his body they were touching.

“Would you stop staring?” Sabo asked a little teasingly. Ace’s eyes snapped up to look at him.

“Why does this sound ironic?” he wondered, stepping closer again.

“It’s not. I’m usually not taking a simple after-work-shower in front of my customers. So this is new,” he explained, smiling a bit sheepishly.

“Are you embarrassed?” Ace asked honestly.

The sheepish smile was replaced by a triumphant smirk.

“As if!” Sabo’s soft, teasing laughter filled the bathroom, bouncing back off the walls and marble tiles and Ace rolled his eyes in fake exasperation.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he huffed, sticking out his lower lip, pouting.

Sabo’s laughter died in his throat when he saw Ace’s expression. With the freckles adorning his cheeks and his lips pushed out in a pout Sabo got a good impression of what Ace must’ve looked like when he was younger and for a moment or two he was lost for words. He hadn’t been expecting this level of intimacy when he had decided to accompany Ace to his apartment tonight and yet here they were, in a spacious, extravagant shower, teasing each other, laughing, enjoying each other’s company in other ways than just their physical desires. He chuckled and dragged his soapy hand through Ace’s heavy, water-soaked waves, pulling him close and kissing him gently.

“Here, let me help,” he offered, taking some more of the lemony shower gel and started to wash Ace’s hair before moving on to his body, starting with his sinewy, strong arms, moving across his chest and down his muscled abdomen. His fingers carded through the corse trail of hair leading him where he really wanted his hand to be and he followed it, kissing Ace again and again, barely allowing him a moment to breath until he gasped when Sabo’s calloused hand closed around his hard shaft.

His nails dug into Sabo’s shoulder when the hand started moving, sensually and teasing, because that was how Sabo was—enough in control of himself and his needs so he could watch others come apart while taking off his clothes or, if he felt generous, by his touch, enjoying the power he held over them.

Their kisses became rougher, tongues traveling back and forth between open mouthes, heavy breaths mingling. At some point Ace moved them a bit so they were standing right under the soft spray of warm water, soap being washed off their backs and out of their hair while Sabo continued to move his hand over Ace’s cock with slow strokes, enjoying the feeling and Ace moaned into his mouth whenever another spike of pleasure went up his spine.

Sabo’s hand was stopped by Ace’s to a hoarse whisper of, “It’s my turn now,” and slowly pulled away while he was being pushed back against the wall again. Ace got down on his knees and Sabo groaned at the sight, his own erection twitching at the though of what was about to happen.

Ace kissed the soft skin next to his right hip bone, sucking at it, wandering further down. He kissed the base of the shaft and Sabo swallowed drily as he watched Ace’s mouth kissing and sucking its way to the tip. Once he’d reached it Ace opened his glinting grey eyes, his gaze dark with promise and clouded with lust and it made Sabo shiver even in the steamy, hot shower stall.

Ace wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked softly, gaze unwavering and one of Sabo’s hands involuntarily found its way to Ace’s wet mess of raven hair, taking a handful, tugging at it in a desperate attempt to release some of the hot tension building up in his groin and to keep himself from simply pushing his hips forward.

Ace took his sweet time, taking Sabo into his mouth inch by inch, pulling away and taking him back in again, a bit deeper every time, swirling his tongue around the tip every now and then, sucking. Both of Sabo’s hands were tangled in the dark waves by now and the rhythm of his breathing had become considerably quicker, his pulse thrumming away loudly in his ears.

Why had he waited for Ace to make the first move? He should’ve done it weeks ago!

Ace pulled back completely without a warning and started kissing the underside of the shaft again, moving on, the tip of his tongue drawing hot circles onto the soft skin of Sabo’s balls. Sabo let his head sink back against the wall, eyes closed and groaned, both in frustration and pleasure, carding his fingers through Ace’s hair again.

“And you call me a tease…” he whispered huskily, feeling Ace’s devilish smile against his cock.

“Two can play at this game, you know,” he replied before letting his tongue lick up all the way to the tip of Sabo’s twitching erection again, watching with hungry eyes the play of emotions his mouth was eliciting on Sabo’s twisting features, the slightly strained wrinkling of his brow, the narrowing of his eyes, the way he sucked in his lower lip in concentration, unwilling to let go just yet and beg for Ace to take him in completely.

Ace opened his mouth, lightly sucking at the tip again, feeling the grip of Sabo’s hand in his hair tighten instantly and then he finally took him in all the way. Sabo’s eyes flew open and a loud moan broke free from his throat. He jerked his hips forward involuntarily, arching his back, pressing against the wall in need of some form of support. Ace didn’t shy away, though, only swallowed as he felt the now leaking tip of Sabo’s cock brush against the back of his throat. Another moan echoed off the tiles, clearly audible above the rushing of water. Ace pulled back halfway before sucking again and Sabo’s legs trembled beneath him, almost buckling under the sensation of Ace’s mouth on his dick.

When Ace pulled away entirely again it was to a lewd sucking sound and he gave the tip a brief last lick with the tip of his tongue, tasting Sabo and enjoying the shiver rippling through his abs.

He got back to his feet and Sabo’s hands loosely trailed down his arms, coming to rest on his hips. A light flush had crept onto his cheeks, locks of blond hair sticking to his skin, small streams of water trickling down from them. His sea blue eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted and his chest rose with every panting breath he took.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Ace suggested, kissing Sabo’s red lips leisurely, unsure if after tonight he wouldn’t be even more infatuated with them, the need to kiss them growing instead of finally being satisfied.

Sabo slowly opened his eyes halfway.

“Your timing is awful, you know that!?” he hissed, pushing away from the shower wall, seemingly not too pleased.

Ace smirked.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” he whispered and turned off the faucet.

Sabo snorted, smirk back on his face as well now, though, as he walked past Ace, letting his hand brush against his erection not so accidentally and stepped out of the shower stall, muttering, “Trust me, I do,” on his way.

He grabbed a clean, folded towel from a shelf next to the shower and started patting himself dry, shortly followed by Ace who did the same. When he was done he simply left the towel on the floor, stalking out off the bathroom. He had gotten a glimpse of the bedroom earlier when Ace had led him to the bathroom because the door was standing ajar and when he entered, he wasn’t in the least surprised to see that it was just as spacious and grand as the rest of the penthouse.

The bed was a deep dark mahogany covered with dark grey sheets and stood opposite another wide glass façade facing a different part of the CBD. Sabo glimpsed glittering bits of the river meandering its way through the city, but his attention was directed elsewhere when he felt Ace’s presence, his body heat pleasantly warming his naked back. He leaned back a little, against a firm chest, slightly arching his neck, willingly offering it to Ace and sighing in bliss when he felt Ace’s warm mouth on it and a palm on his throat, tilting back his chin another inch, pressing their bodies even closer together while Ace’s other arm snug around Sabo’s waist.

Expert lips left a trail of kisses down his neck, along the upward curve of his shoulder, their touch becoming more of a caress when Ace had reached a particular part of Sabo’s shoulder. Sabo tensed the moment he realised that the careful touch of Ace’s mouth was deliberate. He’d been wondering how long it’d take them to reach this point…

“You don’t have to kiss me there if you don’t want to,” Sabo said, staring at the ceiling. Ace only huffed and continued, brushing his nose over the leathery, scarred part.

“Do you want me to kiss you there?” Ace asked, briefly pausing, waiting for an answer and a permission to continue.

“I don’t want you to kiss me anywhere simply because you think you have to in order to not hurt my feelings,” Sabo replied, suddenly sounding a bit agitated. It seemed the topic was a sore point and Ace had a notion why.

Being payed to strip in front of hundreds of preying eyes every night with burn scars covering such a large part of your body certainly wasn’t easy, even if the lighting in the club was dim and faint. Ace hadn’t noticed them at first, only when Sabo had come closer had he seen them. He’d never cared, though. Why would he? Yes, his main focus had been Sabo’s appearance, but his attraction towards him wasn’t diminished in the slightest when he had become aware of what other people would call a flaw. The fascination remained the same and he understood what Sabo meant when he had told him not to touch his scars if he only did it because he felt obliged to. To Ace, however, the scars were part of Sabo’s body and just like with any other part of his body, he couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on it, worship it.

“And I’m not the kind of person to act out of pity,” Ace stated, his tone matter-of-factly, intending to settle this little argument and move on to the much more pleasant things they could be doing right now. He turned Sabo on the spot so they were face to face, grey eyes intently watching him. “And I take you for someone who doesn’t hold his tongue when he doesn’t like something, am I right?”

Sabo returned his questioning gaze a bit defiantly and Ace realised how proud they both were, probably another reason why he felt so attracted to him. The stern expression only lasted a few more moments, however, before Sabo’s expression brightened considerably and he sighed in fake exasperation, his hands wandering to Ace’s butt again.

“If you don’t stop lecturing me I’m afraid I have to shut you up,” he whispered, sounding only mildly threatening and more suggestively and he started to suck at Ace’s neck afterwards, intending to pay him back for the dark marks he had already left on his own skin.

When Ace felt teeth scrape over his neck he breathed in sharply, his hands trailing over Sabo’s ass down to the back of his thighs, suddenly holding onto them and pulling them out from under him, lifting him up and Sabo reflexively wrapped his arms and legs around Ace for support.

“Make me,” he breathed into Sabo’s ear and a tremor rippled through the body in his arms at the obvious innuendo.

He carried Sabo over to the bed, lowering him, more or less gently, and landing on top of him in the process, trapping him with his body, though not for fear he’d try to get away but because he wanted to keep him as close as possible for now.

Sabo immediately wrapped his legs around Ace’s waist again and pulled him down to capture his lips, engaging him in another passionate kiss. Ace rolled his hips, their erections rubbing against one another and Sabo hummed in appreciation.

“I think I had enough foreplay tonight,” Sabo stated unexpectedly and Ace chuckled.

“And here I thought out of the two of us you’re the patient one.”

“Oh, I am, but my self-control has its limits, too, you know,” he replied, rolling his own hips upwards this time to emphasise his point.

“That’s good to know,” Ace teased and placed a quick kiss on Sabo’s lips before leaning over and opening the night stand, returning with a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Prepare me?” Sabo asked with a sweetness to his tone Ace hadn’t heard from him so far and, placing his left hand on Sabo’s right knee, he leaned down to kiss the inside of his thigh, whispering, “Anything for you,” and his eyes wandered up to Sabo’s face to see his astonished expression.

“Ace…?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, as a sign he was listening, returning Sabo’s gaze with an intensity that made clear he had meant what he had said.

Sabo opened his mouth to say something, but then simply let his head fall back into the pliant pillows, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Never mind. ‘S nothing,” he mumbled.

“If you say so,” and Ace turned his attention back to kissing the cord of muscle running along the inside of Sabo’s right thigh, following it all the way down to the base of Sabo’s cock, uncapping the bottle of lube in the meantime.

He let go of Sabo’s knee and coated his fingers, but his mouth was back on the hard shaft twitching under the subtle touch of Ace’s lips and Sabo tensed, the fingers of his right hand digging into the mattress, crinkling the silken sheets between them. He kissed the wet tip, twirling his tongue around it and Sabo’s breath hitched audibly in his throat. Satisfied, Ace started sucking, at the same time gently pushing in the first finger and Sabo’s muscles contracted around him. Ace put his other hand on a hip to hold him down, his mouth still at work on Sabo’s hard cock.

When Sabo had relaxed again Ace slowly started moving his finger and after the first few thrusts, he felt Sabo’s body rock into his motion, meeting him eagerly. He kissed his way up Sabo’s belly, relishing in the ripple of muscle beneath his lips caused by his finger’s movements, bending and twisting it until he found a particular spot, teasing it and Sabo moaned, both hands now tugging at the grey sheets and his back lifted off the mattress in a nicely curved arch.

Ace kissed his nipple on the way up, lightly scraping over it with his teeth and Sabo shuddered, goosebumps covering his chest and arms, making him even more susceptible to Ace’s touch. He added a second finger at the same time he reached Sabo’s lips, demanding his attention and Sabo wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck, clinging to him like a drowning man would to the last piece of driftwood in a vast ocean, messily returning the kiss but without putting much thought into it, his brain unable to process the events due to the sensory overload.

Another moan slipped past Sabo’s lips when Ace added a third finger, carefully teasing him open.

“Why the hell did we never tell each other what we really wanted?” Sabo asked, scolding them both for their hesitation to be open about their desires, that just looking simply hadn’t been enough anymore.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Ace whispered, burying his nose in Sabo’s damp hair, breathing in the lemony scent of his shower gel still clinging to the blond strands as he thrust his fingers in and out, his own cock throbbing painfully by now.

Either Sabo was a mindreader or he was simply good at reading other people’s body language because the moment another wave of blistering heat surged through Ace’s veins to pool in his groin, his right hand let go of the sheets and his fingers curled around Ace’s shaft.

Ace’s sank his teeth into Sabo’s shoulder unconsciously when he felt the unexpected touch, a muffled groan coming out of his mouth and the stinging pain in Sabo’s shoulder caused his hand to tighten its hold on Ace’s shaft. Ace kissed the bite mark apologetically, brushing against Sabo’s prostate with his fingertips in an attempt to ease the pain. Sabo gasped and whined, ceasing his strokes up and down Ace’s cock.

“Enough…enough,” he breathed, determinedly pulling at Ace’s arm and wrapping his legs around his hips again, guiding Ace just where he wanted him to be, “Please, just…” His words trailed off before he finished his sentence, his actions unambiguous enough all by themselves.

Ace would’ve teased him for it if he hadn’t been so close himself. He reached for the condom, ripping open the wrapping and rolled it down, Sabo’s impatient breathing accompanying him. His hands grabbed Sabo’s hips, lifting them slightly, alining their bodies.

Sabo opened his eyes and their gazes met. Ace felt his heart skip a beat as the world seemed to stop, the only sound disrupting the silence of his bedroom, towering high above the city sprawled out on the ground, their ragged breathing. There was a burning desire in those sea blue eyes Ace had never come upon anywhere else, mixed with another emotion he couldn’t quite place at the time, but he knew the look in his own eyes was exactly the same. And he also knew that he didn’t want this to be over after tonight.

He leaned forward, his hips slowly following his body’s movement as he pushed into the tight heat. Again, Sabo tensed around him and Ace willed himself to stop, allowing Sabo some time to adjust before he pushed in further until he was finally all the way in. He moaned at the feeling and Sabo pulled him down for a lazy, unhurried kiss, dragging the tip of his tongue across Ace’s lower lip before slipping inside, toying with Ace’s tongue for a bit, revelling in the new level of closeness they had acquired.

When he pulled away again, Ace asked, “Are you alright?” and Sabo smiled reassuringly in response, stroking a freckled cheek with the back of his hand and tugging some loose dark strands behind Ace’s ear.

This time is was Ace initiating the kissing and while their lips were still moving against one another, he pulled his hips back before rocking them forward again. The friction intensified even more when Sabo started moving his own hips in perfect synchronisation with Ace’s.

They found a slow rhythm, both trying to stay in control a little longer to make the most of this moment, enjoying the other’s taste on their tongues and the closeness of their joined bodies until the heat pooling in their groins became almost unbearable.

Ace broke their kiss, straightening his upper body and holding onto Sabo’s hips again. His thrusts became harder, deeper and Sabo covered his mouth with the back of his hand, suppressing his moans.

“Don’t,” Ace pressed out between his teeth as soon as he saw it, holding onto his last bit of self-control and Sabo looked up at him through half-lidded, lust clouded eyes, but removed the hand and let it wander down his body instead to his neglected erection.

The sight of Sabo touching himself elicited a groan from Ace’s lips and his thrusts became faster, more erratic, sending one tingling shock after the other up Sabo’s spine when the tip of his cock brushed past his sweet spot.

“Ace!” Sabo cried out huskily, a glorious flush adorning his face and his chest, his hips meeting Ace’s with every thrust now, the slapping of skin on skin the only other sound in the room apart from their heavy breathing and the occasional moan.

Sabo felt the fast thudding of his heart beat in his throat, heard it reverberating in his ears and the strokes of his hand became faster, too, following Ace’s lost rhythm. They were both close, he could tell, Ace’s blunt nails digging into his hips, pulling him forward when he was no longer able to move on his own, his own hand clutching onto the sheets underneath him rustling with every renewed thrust.

Sabo’s eyes flew upon, pupils delated, mouth forming around a silent cry when the heat in his groin finally exploded, scorching his overly sensitive nerve ends, an electric tingling racing throughout his entire body, reaching every corner, his muscles contracting and sending Ace over the tip with his next thrust as well.

Ace’s whole body went rigid and he cried out Sabo’s name, his voice muffled since he was pressing his mouth to the inside of Sabo’s knee, the grip of his hands on Sabo’s hips tightening when the burning sensation became almost unbearable. His own hips jerked forward uncontrollably as the aftermath of his climax sent shudders through his sensitised body.

They remained like that for a while, catching their breaths, basking in the afterglow until Ace willed himself out of his self-induced immovability, carefully lowering himself to rest on Sabo who embraced him with arms and legs. A chaste kiss was exchanged before Ace let his head fall into the welcoming softness of the pillow, nuzzling into Sabo’s hair, kissing the shell of his ear, one arm draped around Sabo’s chest and he felt how his sated body was gradually overwhelmed by physical exhaustion, the tiredness affecting his brain as well until he was barely able to form a coherent thought.

“We should clean ourselves up at least a little and you should definitely pull out,” Sabo whispered against Ace’s sweat damp brow, gently carding his fingers through his mussed raven waves, coaxing an appreciative hum from his throat.

“One more minute,” Ace mumbled sleepily, his breath tickling Sabo’s ear.

But since Sabo felt sleep tugging at the edge of his conscience as well, he started squirming until Ace sighed, “Alright, alright,” and got up, pulling out and getting off the bed to throw away the condom. Sabo reached for the tissue box on the night stand, wiping himself down. Ace did the same before he climbed back into bed, lying down beside him. Sabo tugged at the sheets to cover their naked bodies for the night when he realised Ace suddenly kept his distance.

“What?” he asked, lifting one eyebrow suspiciously.

Ace looked at him before averting his gaze, focusing on a dark spot on Sabo’s fair skin which was clearly his doing.

“You’re going to stay the night, right?” he wanted to know, sounding a bit timid and catching Sabo off-guard.

“Well, I’m dog-tired and I have absolutely no idea how to get back home from here at this hour, so yeah… I guess…” he replied uncertainly. “That is unless you want me to leave…” He held his breath, dread already curling in his guts at the thought of Ace’s answer being a firm ‛Yes’.

“What? No!” came the prompt reply, “I mean, well, uhm… Will you still be here for breakfast in the morning or are you going to sneak out before I wake up, is what I meant,” Ace elaborated, still avoiding to look at Sabo.

Sabo only blinked, unsure what to make of this conversation before the hint of a smirk tugged at the corner his lips, but since Ace was still too preoccupied with focusing on the blueish spot he had left behind he couldn’t see.

“Well, that depends,” Sabo began and Ace’s head jerked up, his attention back on Sabo’s face.

“On what?”

“What’s for breakfast?”

It was Ace’s turn to blink at Sabo uncomprehendingly until realisation dawned on him, his expression quickly changing from blank to slightly offended.

“You’re mocking me!” he exclaimed and Sabo started giggling.

“You should’ve seen your face!”

“Shut up!” Ace snapped and turned away, rolling onto his other side, sulking and causing Sabo to giggle even more before he pulled himself together again, snuggling up to Ace and wrapping one arm around him, placing a brief kiss on the back of his neck.

“I’d very much like to stay for breakfast,” he whispered against pleasantly warm skin, “That is, if you still want me to…”

Ace deliberately ignored him at first, but sighed when Sabo pulled him closer, nuzzling his hairline. When had they become so close, their actions so intimate? They barely knew each other and yet it felt as if they had known each other for a lifetime.

“You can stay as long as you like,” he finally mumbled, taking Sabo’s hand into his own and softly pressing his lips to its back.

“I will.”

“Good.”

“Do you mind if we sleep now?” Sabo asked, entangling his legs with Ace’s, kissing his shoulder, eyes already closed.

“Not at all,” came the yawned reply, “Good night.”

“See you in the morning,” Sabo whispered, welcoming sleep’s beckoning embrace.

\+ + +

When Ace woke up the next morning it was to warm, tender lips on his neck, leaving a hot, moist trail in their wake, wandering down along the curve of his shoulder, a callused palm roaming over his chest, deft fingers teasingly rolling his nipple between their pads and a half-hard erection pressed to his ass.

He wasn’t ready to open his eyes yet, so he remained almost perfectly still, only his breath hitching in his throat and a sigh falling from his lips.

“Are you awake?” Sabo asked, voice muffled and Ace hummed in reply. “Good because it’s already past noon and I have to leave in about two hours,” Sabo explained, brushing back some jet-black strands from Ace’s cheek and lightly kissing his jaw.

Ace yawned and squirmed in Sabo’s embrace, facing him and blinking at him blearily.

“So soon?” he mumbled, the usual sparkle in his grey eyes clouded with a hint of disappointment. “If you’re up already you could’ve woken me…” he reprimanded Sabo, sulking a bit.

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“I just couldn’t,” Sabo insisted, not eager to elaborate that the peaceful, relaxed expression on Ace’s face had made it impossible. “Let’s just make the most of the time we’ve left,” he suggested.

“You’re right,” Ace agreed and felt Sabo’s lips on his own instantly and a hand on his already eager cock.

Not before long, slick fingers moved inside him and the room was once more filled with sweet sounds of appreciation and pleasure, a gasp mingling with them when Sabo filled him up, rocking his hips back and forth unhurriedly, taking his time, arms wrapped around him, the hand on his straining erection moving in perfect synchronisation with the body behind him.

His still drowsy brain was barely able to process all the stimulating touches, so he hardly participated and simply enjoyed Sabo’s movements, letting him have his way with him, but the noises slipping past his slightly parted lips were enough encouragement on their own and if that wasn’t enough his muscles had started rippling whenever a particularly tender spot was touched.

And lying there, revelling in sweet bliss, he realised he needed Sabo to return to him tonight—it didn’t matter at what hour, only that he did. He wanted to hold him, be close, breathe in more of his very own fragrance blending in nicely with Ace’s scent, creating a unique and very potent aroma that made him light-headed.

He wanted to get to know him better, his likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses; wanted to explore every corner of his body and soul, strip him bare down to the very core and not just off his clothes.

When they came it was in perfect unison, their cries a well-tempered harmony filling the room.

\+ + +

“Do you wanna come back tonight?” Ace asked, putting a fruit platter in front of Sabo on top of the greyish-white soapstone kitchen counter. Sabo had offered his help but had been turned down and directed to a stool from where he was now watching Ace producing all sorts of food from out of his monstrous stainless steel fridge. The appetising smell of warm bread rolls wafted his nose and his stomach suddenly growled demandingly.

Sabo looked up at Ace from where his head rested on his hand, his elbow propped up on the countertop. What was he supposed to say? He did, but wouldn’t saying so be too daring? They knew each other because Ace had become his regular customer at the strip club and up until now Sabo had avoided seeing someone regularly who came to the club as a paying client, not that there had been many who had peeked his interest for long enough to actually give it a try anyway.

With Ace, though, it was different. He had seen him and known he’d only get him off his mind again if he gave in to his desires. What had started off as sole physical attraction, however, had turned into curious interest for this stranger’s personality; even more so when Ace started to come by regularly, always requesting Sabo to dance and strip for him in one of the private rooms.

Was it worth taking the risk? Did he want to see someone again and again who had noticed him at work? What if Ace was disappointed with what he found once they’d gotten to know each other better? What if Sabo was…?

As he kept looking into Ace’s burning ashen eyes the answer came naturally.

If he decided against coming back tonight he’d have to ban Ace from his life and also tell him not to come see him at the club again, otherwise it’d be impossible to stay away from him; even more so after tonight because contrary to his believes his need to see and feel Ace had only been intensified. The thought of staying away from him, erasing him from his life again after only such a short time together, seemed like an impossibility, however, his guts already clenching at the sheer thought.

So in reality he didn’t really have a choice. The decision had been taken out of both their hands the moment they had laid eyes on each other in the mellow lighting of the club to the symphony of a droning, vibrant bass and slow, sensual higher notes.

“I do,” Sabo said, popping a grape into his mouth and chewing on it while watching the play of emotions on Ace’s freckled features. He was rewarded with a wide smile and he grinned back just as goofily, leaning over the counter to receive another passionate kiss—he’d never get enough of those.

\+ + +

When Ace returned that night Sabo really was at his place, lying curled up on his couch, chest bare, his features relaxed and calm, an air of innocence surrounding him. Ace couldn’t help but smile at the peaceful sight before him.

The job tonight had taken longer than expected and at some point he had wondered whether Sabo had actually come back and if so, would still be there when he’d finally made it back. The thought that he had, at some point, decided he’d waited for Ace long enough and had left again made dread curl in his guts. He really wanted to see Sabo again. His worries had been unwarranted it turned out.

Ace gently scooped Sabo up in his arms, cradling him and carefully placed a soft, fleeting kiss atop his tangled mess of golden hair, breathing in his scent. The strands were still wet, exuding a soapy scent which meant Sabo had taken a shower not too long ago. Maybe Ace hadn’t made him wait for as long as he had thought he had.

Sabo squirmed a bit in his arms while Ace carried him to his bedroom, his brow crinkling and he blinked up at him blearily.

“You’re back…” he mumbled sleepily, his speech slurred.

“Shhh,” Ace shushed him softly, “No need to wake up.”

He put Sabo down on his bed, drawing back the sheets and covering him with them. Sabo snuggled up into the pillow automatically before he looked at him through half-lidded blue eyes, still dazed.

“But you're back…” he protested half-heartedly.

“Go back to sleep, we have all the time in the world today once we wake up and before you have to leave for work,” Ace tried to persuade him, brushing a few of Sabo’s blond locks out of his face, tugging them behind his ear, caressing the scarred, left half of his face in the process.

“Don’t have to work,” Sabo informed him, closing his eyes and almost humming in appreciation, leaning into the featherlight touch.

“All the better. You can stay as long as you like.”

Sabo’s face lit up, a pleased smile curling the corner of his lips upwards, the disgruntled look on his face making way for a more peaceful one.

“Sounds good. Now hurry up and come to bed!” he mumbled, already half-asleep again and Ace bend down, capturing Sabo’s lips with his own, kissing him lazily.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to getting into bed next to Sabo, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. Oh, he was so deep in already, he might as well never come back up. Instead, he should let Sabo pull him deeper and deeper until there was no air left to breath, no coherent thought left to think, until it was just the two of them caught up in their own desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading and as always kudos and reviews are very much appreciated! :) Dankeschön!


End file.
